blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Truck or Treat!/Trivia
Trivia * This marks the second time Blazing Speed is not used at all after Zeg and the Egg. * This is the first episode where a holiday is celebrated, in this case, Halloween. * This is the first episode to take place at night, as well as the first time nighttime occurs. * What Blaze and his friends dressed as: ** Blaze - Knight ** AJ - Superhero ** Gabby - Lion ** Stripes - Pirate ** Starla - Witch ** Darington - Octopus ** Zeg - King * This is the second episode to feature a countdown. A countdown previously occurred in The Bouncy Tires. * This marks the last hearing of Hit The Road to date. * This is only the second time Blaze’s foglights were lit since The Driving Force. * Blaze’s knight costume will reappear in Knight Riders, Royal Rescue and Knighty Knights. * The moon is full, and is tinted gold indicating a harvest moon. In real life, it’s a rare phenomenon for a full moon on Halloween, happening every 19-20 years, while a harvest moon occurs normally in August or September. * Starla is seen without her cowgirl hat for the entire episode again, following Truck Rangers. * Some of the Monster Machines’ costumes are references to future episodes: ** Blaze dressing as a knight (He becomes one in Knight Riders) ** Stripes dressing as a pirate (He goes on a treasure hunt in Treasure Track) ** Gabby dressing as a lion (He turns into one in Animal Island and Ready, Set, Roar!) ** Pickle dressing as a butterfly (He turns into an ant in The Big Ant-venture) ** Darington dressing as an octopus (He turns into a shark in The Great Animal Crown) ** Zeg dressing as a king (He becomes the king of Animal Island in The Great Animal Crown) * This is the only seasonal episode to date where all the main characters appear and speak. * Irony: Crusher could've pressed a stop button on the candy stealer to stop it from sucking the candy up. Running Gags *Crusher getting scared by a shadow of what he thinks is a monster. *Pickle changing his costume. Allusions *When Blaze says "We came, we sawed, we conquered" after destroying Crusher's Robo-Pumpkin Blaster and carving a real pumpkin, it is a reference to Julius Caesar's famous line "Veni, vidi, vici", which is Latin for "I came, I saw, I conquer". *"Truck or treat" is a pun on the Halloween term, "trick or treat". Goofs *When Crusher activates the Halloween candy stealer, it sucks up Darington's candy bucket (the bucket with candy corn on it). After Crusher says "I want more candy!", it sucks up the same bucket again. *There were six candy buckets (one for Blaze and each of his friends), but the Halloween candy stealer sucks them up more than five times, as if there were much more candy than that. **Therefor, the Halloween candy stealer shouldn't have exploded and sent the candy flying after all six buckets were sucked up. *When Crusher says "I want that candy!", Blaze's foglights are not lit. *When Blaze’s friends try out making shadows, the light from Blaze’s foglights appear to be coming from his eyes, where a truck’s headlights go in real life. In the next shot, it’s coming from the right position. *The candy wouldn't have been sent flying when the Halloween candy stealer exploded; they would've burnt in the explosion or exploded with it. *When Blaze first appears, his costume doesn't have shadings or reflections on it. In the next shot, now it does. *In several of the "robo-pumpkins" scenes while AJ is sitting in Blaze, he is wearing his regular racing suit and helmet instead of his superhero costume. *When the Monster Machines turn to leave after Blaze says "Our candy's just up ahead", Darington loses the lower area of his body for a split second as he drove out of the scene. *When Gabby gives Blaze and AJ candy, the catchlights on AJ's eyes are positioned independently. *When Blaze comes to a stop at the mud, Darington yells, "Blaze!" but the captions say "Wait!". Home Media Releases Category:Episode trivia